minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallout: Terraria (Origins) Episode 4: Worse than the Nether
By Terrarian Pony Author's note: This series is inspired by a famous Minecraft Roleplay Youtuber, who has given me unanimous permission through a Youtube live stream to use his character in this series. Xylophoney is a cool, cool dude, and you should check out his channel which I will link below. https://m.youtube.com/user/XylophoneyGames The character Xylo is property of Xylophoney. Thank you for reading, and if you do read this please check out his channel. Previously Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Fallout: Terracraftia Origins Episode 3 Worse than the Nether ... Xylo (Narrating): Previously on Fallout: Terracraftia Origins... ___ Xylo:" What's wrong? You still worried you're gonna be voted Overseer?" Mevoda:" Of course I am going to get the most votes." ___ Xylo:" You're going get those numbers changed now, and you aren't going to tell anyone you saw me. Am I clear?" ___ Aidein:" The resident with the majority vote is... Xylo!" ___ Aiden:" Everyone, our new Overseer!" ___ Xylo:" You know how screwed up this is, right?" Mevoda:" Yes, well... this is how it has to be." Xylo:" But what if it doesn't?" ___ Voice 1:" He will not follow you..." Voice 2:" He is too selfish." ___ Liz:" Asking me to sit down with you?! Of course, handsome." ___ Xylo:" Will you contribute to my plans to open the door to the Mineshaft?" ___ Liz:" I want ten kids. Ten, no less." ___ Xylo:" You know what this means, right?" Mevoda:" War..." ___ Xylo:" ...war never changes." ___ Mevoda:" I'd say I'm against you then." Xylo:" Very well, I'll let you walk." ___ Xylo:" But you'll walk with a limp." ___ Xylo:" I had too much power. Too much strength... I deserve worse than death. It is all happening once more." ___ Xylo:" We have our own paths to walk. Mine... mine should be walked alone." ___ Liz:" You lied to me. If I can't have you... no one can." ___ Xylo:" Th-thank you." ___ Xylo (Narrating intro):" In the world of total atomic cataclysm, with mutants and raiders... the fate of this once great land of ours falls to us. Some people kill for scraps, or do worse. Others fight the good fight, in attempt to better the wasteland, and make it habitable once more. This is the story... of Fallout: Terracraftia Origins!" ... Xylo woke up to sound of gunfire. There was aching pain in his stomach as tried to move. He slowly sat up, and instantly regretted it as he screamed. Xylo:" Ah! Hah... what the... I'm not dead!" RATATATATATAT!!! Xylo:" Gun shots? Wha-- what's going on?" He recovered from the floor, dirt all over his green Mineshaft 3 jumpsuit. He pulled out his gun, only to remember it was empty. He readied his magic, and then began to limp over to where the gunshots were coming from. Peaking over the ledge of the cliff he was on, he saw a battle. Some men wearing spikes and leathers to the north, and people wearing rags and farm cloths to the south. The were hiding behind convenient military barricades. Xylo knew he was injured, but he had to do something. He would not let them die like this. So he began to limp down the hillside to sneak up behind them. One of them seemed to notice him somehow, because he turned and began shooting in his direction as he was downscaling the hill. Xylo ducked, the bullets going over his head like birds, if the birds were as fast as bullets. Raider 1:" Stay here, I'm gonna make this one bleed!" Raider 2:" Go get him, Percy!" Xylo:" Dang it! I'm a sitting duck here!" He began to use his shock spell to shock the raider, but the raider's leather armor absorbed most of the shock. The raider shot back with a double-barrel shotgun as Xylo tried to take cover using the hill. The raider started to reload, and Xylo took his opportunity. Xylo switched to a healing spell to heal his injury. Then, he leapt off the hill and onto the raider. On top of the raider, he used his lightning fist spell to incapacitate the raider. He then used his force lightning spell to surprise shock the other raiders. One of the raiders threw a grenade towards him, and he just barely dodged it. Xylo:" Dang it! Why are you trying to kill us!?" The raiders didn't answer, as they were too busy trying to get a clean shot on him. One raider ran out of ammo, and started coming at him with a switchblade. Xylo made short work of him though, grabbing him, and breaking his neck, using him as a dead meat shield, then using his shock spell to finish the other one off. After they were dealt with, five more started coming. Xylo grabbed the shotgun, and pulled the trigger, forgetting that it wasn't loaded. He hopped behind the barricades with the farmers. Xylo:" I know I'm the one trying to rescue you guys, but does anyone have any bullets? Particularly for a shotgun, or perhaps a desert eagle?" One of them held out a handful of .44 magnum rounds, and one shotgun shell. Xylo:" This'll work." Xylo slung his desert eagle over the barricade, and activated M.A.T.S. from his Terrain-Gadget to lock onto his targets. One shot to a raider's head, two shots to another raider's torso. Xylo:" Go! This way!" He let the farmers run first as he shot used a shock spell to defend them. Again, it didn't really do too much damage to raiders wearing leathers. They ran inside a small, poorly built shack, and Xylo closed the door behind them. Xylo:" I am the defender of these people! You will not harm them as long as I stand!" The raider who seemed to lead the group stepped up. Raider leader:" How cute, are those ypur last words?" Xylo grinned. Xylo:" No, my last words will be a confession. A confession I'm not ready to make." Xylo activated M.A.T.S. again, and aimed for one of the lower raiders. Two shots to his chest, a shot to the second raider's left leg. The third raider took a shot to artery,at which point, he ran out of M.A.T.S. charge, and just put a second bullet into his right arm, and a third to the forehead. Xylo then used a flame spell to ignite the fourth raider just before his mana ran out completely. The leader tried to shoot, and hit Xylo's left arm, and Xylo countered by shooting the gun out of hand, then his left leg, crippling him. The raider then found himself looking down the barrel of the shotgun. Xylo:" No one is ready to hear my secret." BLAM!!! ... The farmers were so grateful, they took Xylo to their settlement, which they called, Terrainville. It was a medium-sized town, with a wall built around it. A large tower poked out of the ground, with four obsidian pillars surrounding it, holding large, purple gems. Then Xylo remebered, that was Amethyst Tower. The town itself used to be called Slawstar. Xylo lived here before he ran into Mineshaft 3. They told him that there would be safety in Mineshaft 3. They assured him. But instead, they were doing another one of their experiments. Xylo:" Where did I go wrong?" The farmers took him to a man named Jek. He seemed to be somewhere around 30-40 years old, but Xylo couldn't tell for certain. He had a beard and a fedora, and he wore a fine leather coat. Jek:" Well, well. Looks like we got a new kid in town. What's yer name partner?" Xylo:" Ehem. Uh... Xylo. Xylo is the name." Jek:" Xylo, hm? That's a weird name. I think you're making that up." Xylo:" My name is weird? What about Jek?" Jek:" Well Xylo doesn't sound like a name, sounds more like an alias." Xylo:" It's my name." Jek:" Whatever you say pal." Xylo:" Anyways, it just so happens I'm from a Mineshaft, and I'm new to this... wasteland. I could use some advice." Jek:" You want my advice? Negotiation with raiders is useless, shoot them ferals in the head... oh, and stay away from the Arson steel plant." Xylo:" Slow down, first off... what's a feral?" Jek:" Well... how do I describe this to someone who's been in an underground shelter for sixteen years? Ghouls are... basically people, like us. Just a bit more irradiated." Xylo:" Okay, but you said something about ferals." Jek:" Hold your cattle, I'm getting to that! See there is a difference between a human ghoul, and a feral ghoul. Feral ghouls are no longer human. Some would say their zombies, but... we already have enough of those at night. These ar like zombies, but their a lot faster, and there ain't no communicating with 'em, cause they'll eat your face off." Xylo:" Okay, what's at Arson?" Jek:" Don't know. But people have been going in there and not coming out. Well... except Barrus, but he won't say a word about it. Refuses actually." Xylo:" Where does he live?" Jek:" On the other side o' town in that lone shack... eh, but don't bother him. He doesn't like to talk to people." ... Despite Jek's warning, Xylo went to see Barrus, anyways. The shack looked almost abandoned, but there were a few signs that someone had still been living here. A "Do-Not-Disturb" sign, for example. There were some nails recently hammered into the door off the shack. They were bent. Some were older though. It looked as if the owner kept adding nails to scare away any newcomers. There was lit lamp hanging over the door. Category:Fallout: Terracraftia Category:Stories Category:Minecraft/Terraria Category:Minecraft Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Inspired by Youtuber